Star Trek Shadowing
by Zack Westinghouse
Summary: Join Commodore Veers as he takes a trip on that witch will tell him his life in Starfleet Section 31 for his secret Starfleet group Shadowing from his old frend Captain Malick to his meating Pepole like Captain Picard, Kirk and the one who makes it real Q


Star Trek Shadowing

Chapter 1

_C__ommanding Officers Log Stardate 2035.7 the Chimera_ _first jump to trans-warp drive just barely worked but I expect better from the "The great experiment" end log._ Said commodore Veers thinking about the USS _Excelsior _next trial run. Then the commodore said "Captain Malick do you know the next two Starbace we stop at?" just then Lieutenant Tur'ell stepped up and she said "I believe that will be Deep space station K-7 then Shadowing station Starbace 47 or Vanguard." At that moment on the big gray bridge with blue and red monitors with crewmen keeping track of ship systems an alarm went off and Lieutenant-Commander Taylor turned around and yelled out "Incoming unknown energy beam!" Captain Malick said "Identify it kno-" cut off by explosions alarms and screams. Commodore Veers could do nothing then it all went black.

Chapter 2

Three days earlier commodore Veers stood proudly as his shuttle flew over the letters that said _**CSS CHIMERA **_and the registry numbers that said _NVN__**-6381. **_Knowing how different Shadowing and Starfleet are both are for peace yet there ideas are so different. Shadowing wants to gain peace by "eliminating threats to the Federation." And Starfleet wants peace by diplomacy. Both are right and both are wrong. Then Veers thought process was interrupted by the pilot "We are approaching the shuttle bay." Then Veers said "thank you petty officer and the shuttle craft landed in the _Chimeras _Shuttle hanger and the commodore can see all of the ship's crew in the big white shuttle bay as the shuttle passed through the atmospheric shield and landed.

_**Chapter 3**_

The commodore got out of the shuttle craft and looked around as an actual orchestra was playing a march and everyone was in a black shadowing uniform except the shuttle pilot and from some ware in the back Captain Malick marched up and saluted and commodore Veers returned the salute and his Shadowing medals and awards jingled as his arm moved. "Captain Malick it is good to see you again." The commodore said. Malick said "Likewise Commodore. Still flying that rust bucket ship _Valiant." _The Commodore said "a ship is only as god as its commanding officer. You don't want the _Chimera _to be missing hers do you now." "**No Sir Commodore Veers.**" Said Captain Malick with precision. "Now on to the tour." Said the Commodore "yes let's get going." The Captain said as the too walked into the turbo lift the commodore heard the shouts of flights being dismissed and their commanders saying it's time to get ready for ship inspections.

_**Chapter 4**_

After a long inspection of the _Chimera _she was deemed "Ready for deployment." This was set at 1030 hours tomorrow." Then Captain Malick said "Sir you still have a lot of time you can read all the messages in your office." The commodore said "I have an office?" "Malick to transporter room beam the commodore to his office" said the Captain as commodore Veers disappeared saying "you will ge-"then Captain Malick walked away with a big smile on his face.

As the commodore sat on his chare Midshipmen Lawrence walked in saying "how are you sir" "That depends how many messages do I have." Said the smiling commodore thinking about how long he has been gone as the midshipmen said "only five." They wear both shocked normally he would have at least fifty he looked at them. They were just things like Project Genesis, Universal Station, and the debate about Sherman's Planet. He thought that's good the_ Chimera _stops at Space station K-7 I can help with the dispute. Another project was on the omega particle, the specs for the _CSS Chimera _and a message from his best friend Admiral Cherdenkov. "Oh well I am going to bed it is a big day tomorrow." Said commodore Veers as he walked out the young midshipmen stopped him and she said "Sir when you get back can I have that promotion to petty officer?" the commodore said with a smile "the moment I get back it will only be a week. Good night Petty officer Lawrence." She said "Good night admiral Veers."

_**Chapter 5**_

Today was the day that the new Shadowing ship the _CSS Chimera_ will go on her one week trial run. "Good morning sir. Today is the big day right sir." said Midshipmen Lawrence. "Why yes it is. Is my shuttle ready?" said Commodore Veers. "Yes it is sir." Said the Midshipmen. Then Veers turned to her and said "Their will be a big promotion that will take place on the _Chimera _before we ship out. It is for an officer." Her face looked sad.

After a short shuttle ride to the _Chimera_ all the officers waited on the bridge. Well the enlisted crew waited in the shuttle bay wear there was a lot of room the _Chimera_ class heavy dreadnought was twice the size of your average Constitution class curser at six hundred and ten meters in length. And then the commodore called out "it is time for a promotion before I leave so without further of due. Midshipman Lawrence please come forward." The midshipmen marched very fast saluted and Veers said "for exemplary service. You will be promoted to the rank of petty officer 3rd class. And as an added bonus you will smash the bottle on the rail and dedicate the ship. How does that sound?" "It sounds grate I would love to. May I." she said then the commodore handed her the the bottle. And petty officer gave a big swing smashing the bottle on the bridge railing and at that moment everybody cheered. And by order of the security guard everybody left as he said "All non Shadowing personnel please exit the_ Chimera_ at this time." As petty officer Lawrence left she turned to the Commodore and said. "well I guess this is good buy. Take care of yourself." And left before he could say anything. Then Captain Malick walked up and said "Hear are our orders from Section 31 commander."

"By order of admiral Cherdenkov the CSS _Chimera_ is to proceed to the nearest Klingon Starbace and destroy it without their knowing.

Signed By:

Fleet Admiral Vladimir Cherdenkov

Commodore Maximilan Resjik Veers"

After reading it Malick said "Time to rock and roll." Everybody that herd it knew that the Captain was quoting Professor Zefram Cochrane

_**Chapter 6**_

It was time to engage Trans-Warp Drive for the first time since the _Chimeras_ trial run. So it was time to strap in the seats because the ship would travel from sub-light speed to her maximum warp factor of 17.5 faster than the ship itself. As all the crew set up for the jump. Then Commodore Veers said "make heading for the Klingon Empire. As the ship jumped forward everybody felt the strain on the internal dampeners. After top speed was reached Captain Malick said "you should get some rest so go to bed or I will get Doctor Warren to get you in bed." The Commodore went to bed without saying a thing

_**Chapter 7**_

The Commodore got up and thought about the mission if it was the right thing to do to kill for peace.

He walked to the turbo lift and went to the bridge. As he walked on the bridge a Yeomen stopped him and asked to fill out his log which he did not want to do but he did anyway. _Commanding Officers Log Stardate 2035.7 the Chimera_ _first jump to trans-warp drive just barely worked but I expect better from the "The great experiment" end log._ Said commodore Veers thinking about the USS _Excelsior _next trial run. Then the commodore said "Captain Malick do you know the next two Starbace we stop at?" just then Lieutenant Tur'ell stepped up and she said "I believe that will be Deep space station K-7 then Shadowing station Starbace 47 or Vanguard." At that moment on the big gray bridge with blue and red monitors with crewmen keeping track of ship systems an alarm went off and Lieutenant-Commander Taylor turned around and yelled out "Incoming unknown energy beam!" Captain Malick said "Identify it kno-" cut off by explosions alarms and screams. Commodore Veers could do nothing then it all went black.

_**Chapter 8**_

When everybody got up and tried to figure out what just happened. Then the medical teams arrived on the bridge along with the medical officer Commander Warren saying "you two ok. Well get in line I've got calls on every deck of the ship." Then he left as fast as he came. Then the chief engineer showed up and the Captain asked "how does the ship look Mr. Kune." Then Lieutenant commander Exar-Kune the older chief engineer said "Sensors are down cloaking device is down and we can't go to Trans Warp Drive but we can still attempt a Quantum Slipstream." Commodore Veers Said "Any ships out there that can help us." Then science officer Tur'ell said "Two ships wear put on alert statues wear the _USS Eventhorizon_ and the _CSS Akula_ sir." "Send them both." Said Captain Malick after thinking about it the commodore said "The chief engineer on the Eventhorizon is a legend. They say he is better than Richard Daystrom himself." "What is his name?" Said Malick "why Commander John Bowers." Said the Commodore. Just then the communication officer turned around and said "Sir, unknown ship is haling us" everybody looked shocked as Malick said "Put it up Ensign. And engage reflective shielding so they can't scan us." Then the message came on the view screen with a bald man in an odd uniform with a Starfleet arrowhead saying "This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Star ship_ Enterprise _

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ok Picard whoever you are you are not Starfleet or the federation who are you?" said Captain Malick just then the screen flicked of with big words that said **END TRANSMISION **as the Shadowingcrew went to work on "Just what the hell is going on?"

Meanwhile on bored the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D_

"Data what is that ship out their?" Said the Enterprises first officer Commander William Riker as Data answered "The ship is an older _Chimera_ class cruiser used by section 31and it is still classified." Riker looked seriously at Picard saying "That ship can still destroy us if they wanted to." Picard looked at Counselor Troy as she said "There is a lot of confusion and panic on that ship out there."

Meanwhile on the CSS _Chimera NVN-6381_

"We should blow them up!" said Malick as his voice bounced off the walls of the conference room Veers looked at him with a sad face and asked "why? We don't know them. And we might want to know them." Malick said angrily "That ship out there. We didn't make. But who did the Klingons, Romulans, Vulcan's. I don't care all I know is we didn't make it so that is reason enough to destroy it before it destroys us!" All the officers in the room wear shocked at what Captain Malick just said. Commodore Veers said "Malick you have gone off the deep end. As a Commodore in Starfleet and Section 31 and Shadowing I hereby take command of the _CSS Chimera_ effective of this current Stardate." Malick said with evil in his eyes "I don't think so. Guard shoot him shoot him now." Everybody was shocked except the Vulcan science officer Tur'ell and she said as the guard raised his phaser "Captain we moved into the future two hundred and seventeen point three years." At that moment a guard fired his phaser and Commodore Veers fell on the table then fell lifeless on the floor. And two medics rushed in and dragged the Commodore out fallowed by Doctor Warren.

_**Chapter 10**_

The _Chimera_ prepared to get as far away from the _Enterprise_ as possible by disabling their engines. So Captain Malick said the plan on the intarship communicator for everyone to hear he said "this is your Captain speaking I am now in complete command of the_ Chimera_ because Commodore Veers is a traitor to the federation. That ship out there is to be destroyed and we will do that now. All hands battle stations condition red I repeat condition red." Looking at the weapons officer and giving a nod the weapons officer hit the big red button.

Meanwhile on the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

Consular Troy was about to speak when Lieutenant Worf yelled out "Incoming Plasma torpedo. But it was too late the torpedo hit the ship and the shock wave set the ship a drift and Captain Picard said "Worf disable their engines and weapons." As the Klingon typed in commands and fired phasers.

Meanwhile on the CSS _Chimera NVN-6381_

"Engage quantum slipstream now." As the _Chimera_ went to slipstream her engines wear hit and she went into an unknown universe. As everybody woke up they known they wear under fire by a ship with its registry saying _**ISS Enterprise NCC -1701.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

As Captain Malick thought about what to do. The _ISS Enterprise _Began to attack the _Chimera_ and the _Chimera_ could do noting other than keep the shields from failing. At that moment Malick said get two shuttles ready and a fully armed landing party at that moment Chief of security Reid came out of the turbo lift holding a phaser with two fully armed M.A.C.O security officers. As Reid said "Captain Malick you are under arrest by order of Commodore Max Veers." "But Veers is dead I saw it happen." Said Malick as he started waking as far away as possible. At that moment a voice called out "I beg to differ Malick!" as Veers steeped out of the shadow in black Shadowing jumpsuit with three gold sleeve cuffs a shadowing patch on his left arm and the _chimera_ patch on his right along with a name tag in front with a phase rifle. Saying "Reid take him to the brig." As Malick was leaving he punched the guard who was on his left and tried to get his rifle and he was stunned immediately and taken off the bridge. "Tur'ell what is our status." Said Veers. as Tur'ell was about to say a voice came from nowhere and a figure appeared saying "Not to worry Q is here to help."

_**Chapter 12**_

"Who are you Mr. Q?" said Commodore Veers thinking about all the things he had done by creating the origination Shadowing as Q said "You want a universe wear shadowing was never created and you lived a normal Starfleet life." Looking at Q thinking then saying "Can you do that Mr.Q." Q looked at everyone then said "Ok then if you say so." Before anybody said a thing he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Commodore Veers opened his eyes to the sound and the smiling bearded face of his old first officer Commander Marten saying "Captain Veers are you awake. Can you hear me?" Veers looking at him with a shock asking "Where are we Marten?" looking at him in a strange way the first officer saying "On your ship sir. The _Valiant_." Sitting back in the center chair looking at his yellow shirt and black pants and the gold stripes on the sleeve cuff smiling and feeling good.

_**Chapter 13**_

After an hour the ship went to red alert and Captain Veers walked in asking for a report and the first officer told him "Captain we are under attack by the Ops 31 ship _USS Chimera_." Nearly falling down to those words he was caught by the first officer. After recovering he was startled again by Q. and he asked Q what happened by yelling a question out to him "Q WHAT IS THIS? THIS NOT WHAT I WANTED THIS IS NOT MY UNIVERSE WHY DID YOU DO THIS." Q said "calm down my friend this is your universe. What was the federation is at war with the Romulans, Klingons and Starfleet section 31 yes Starfleet is at war with self because you did not want to go back. If you had gone back you would have known about the energy beam and avoided it decided not to attack the Klingon base there would have been no war you would live out a normal life in your Starfleet. And before you say a thing I will give you that if you pass a test. I know you Commodore Veers you are not human you are Arkanean you would gladly do this but you have been around humans I want to see what that has done to you." Commodore Veers looked at him and yelled out pretty mad "OH YEAH AND WHAT IS THAT? Q NOW I WILL DO ANYTHING." Q said happily "there is that Arkanean pride. Now remember in this universe Captain Cherdenkov is not your friend he is your enemy and responsible for a lot of depths. Take a boarding party on bored the _Chimera_ and kill him."

_**Chapter 14**_

Let me speak with the captains of the three ships that are following us. On screen came the three captains Captain Chris Robinson of the

_USS_ _Eventhorizon_, Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS_ _Enterprise_ and Commodore Decker of the _USS_ _Consolation_.

After the long convocation about landing on the _Chimera_. As seven men boarded the shuttle craft and seven boarded the other and two escort fighter craft wear prepared for launch Veers boarded his shuttle. The shuttle _Columbus_. And he met two people he wish he got to know a lot more Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. As he heard the deck officer say that it was time to go Veers watched the other shuttle craft and its escort fly into the vacuum of space. Then he felt his shuttle fly into space and he heard the deck officer say "Shuttle craft _Columbus_ you are away good luck and Godspeed." As they came around the ship they saw the three starships _Valiant_, _Enterprise_ and the _Eventhorizon_ getting ready to attack the _Chimera_. After looking at his two weapons a phaser and a three foot long Arkanean ceremonial blade he asked Captain Kirk what planet they wear on and before Kirk could say a thing Mr. Spock stepped up and said "Captain we are in the Korridon system near the fifth planet Korridon V a large Class J world." At that moment the pilot called out "Incoming parasite Shuttle fighters." And the two escort fighters broke formation to fend them off.

After the long chase they caught up to the _Chimera _and landed in the shuttle bay and prepared to attack

_**Chapter 15**_

As the shuttle doors opened they found nothing. As teams prepared to take the ship it started to rock and the ship went to red alert. So the three teams spread out to take back the ship. Captain Veers Team was Captain Kirk Mr. Spock and an Ensign from the _Eventhorizon_ went to take back the bridge.

As they walked into a hall to get to the turbo lift they found nothing so they walked on the turbo lift. The team decides to stop three decks below the bridge.

As the turbo lift door opens they find nothing. Veers states "the gangway is ten meters forward." So they begin ready to attack anything. The Ensign began to sing out "Ba ba black ship have you any wool?" then Mr. Spock says "you should refrain from singing Ensign it may revel our location." And the team arrives at the gangway and hear foot steps behind them and a small troop of M.A.C.O. start a small fire fight. The team take cover and not before long the Commodore sets his Phaser on an overload and slides it across the floor. Before the M.A.C.O. troops try to kick it back it explodes making the hall impassable. The Ensign yells out "Guess we ain't going that way!" "Did not plan on it Ensign." Said Veers as more Troops came out and the Ensign yelled out "Now where are we going to go!" and as phaser shots bounced back and forth Veers said "all of you will stay here and fight them of I will take the bridge alone." As Commodore Veers Drew his sword he ran up the gangway into the bridge where he found a fully armed bridge crew. Thinking that this is what he did not want he was met by five phasers pointed at him. As the ship started to list it was hit again and started to fall in to Korridons gravity field and started to 'fall' toward the planet and the pilots yelled out "we can still say up if we enter a close orbit." Captain Cherdenkov said "do it keep the ship in orbit. Get to the secondary bridge I will deal with the famed Captain Veers myself." And Cherdenkov pulled out his sword and the two began to fight and after a while Mr. Spock walked up the gangway and Cherdenkov said "Vulcan your human friend will never win so get of my ship!" and Cherdenkov attacked Veers and hit him but instead of bleeding red human blood he bled orange Arkanean blood. Veers then yelled out "I AM NOT HUMAN I AM ARKANEAN!" And held out two fingers and a large bolt of 'lightning' flew out and arced on every medal surface and Captain Cherdenkov killing him instantly. Spock aped to be amassed by what commodore Veers did and before Spock asked Veers said "it is an old power only a few have it and those who do vow never to use it for harm."

_**Chapter 16**_

As they walked to the turbo lift Veers heard Mr. Spock tell the teams to get back to the hanger bay. They approached a turbo lift and it was not working and at that moment the alert klaxon changed from red alert to blue alert which meant that they wear going to try to land what was left of the _Chimera_ on Korridon. Spock said "If they attempted to land on the planet in will implode the planet and destroy all the ships in the area." Veers cried out "Q I did what you wanted. Please let me go back." Then it all went black. To the sound of "Ok Max my friend you won."

_**Chapter 17**_

"Commodore are ok?" Malick said as Veers opened his eyes and he was right back where he started on the bridge of the _CSS Chimera _"you are asking ab-" Veers cut of Tur'ell and said "Stop engines. Now do it and raise shields and go to yellow alert." Everyone did what they had to do and Tur'ell said "Incoming gamma ray burst it will impact our shields in five four three two one." The ship shook but no damage was caused and Veers said "Set course for earth if we are to start a war with the Klingon Empire I want the federation to know what. So as commander of Starfleet Shadowing I order the CSS _Chimera_ to go to Earth under trans-warp power and show the people of the Federation what really is happing out hear near the neutral zone. Communications Officer put me on ship wide speaker please." As the Officer did her task Veers said to the whole ship. "Men and women of the _Chimera_ hear me what I am about to say is what most of you want to hear. We as of now are heading back home to your families and homes to live out a normal life as a normal citizen of the united federation of planets. Yes we will live our lives united with the galaxy. The Federation wants peace by negation. Shadowing wants peace by war I want you to choose what life it is YOU want war or peace. I will give you five minutes if you want peace each deck signal all clear." Malick looked at Veers and said "sir your crazy you know what they'll say right sir." Veers looked at him and said "Yes I do" at that moment all decks went to all clear peace had won.

_**Commodore Veers log Stardate: 2035.76 After an adventure thru the universe I and shadowing have figured out the meaning of peace and ho to antae it and I know that it will help in future generations.**_


End file.
